Assassin to Hero
by insanityismyname15
Summary: Kira Snow is an assassin. When suddenly a client wants to meet her in person. He sends her to an address which turns out to be Camp Half-Blood. There she learns about friendship and love. She goes on a dangerous quest with a boy she hates. plz review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: My Task

It was when I accepted this job that my life suddenly changed. Horribly.

I've never known my dad. For all I care, he could be in hell

You see, I'm an assassin. I've been one my whole life. It comes from my mom's side of the family. She's dead now. I killed her when I was seven as one of the tests you perform to become a full assassin. You may think assassins are the lowest, the worst, despicable and so on, but you see, we're what keeps order. Bad politics? We kill them off. War gonna start? Not anymore. Get it?

Or at least thats what I thought before I got my latest task.

_Meet the client at 10:00 at the restaurant, _it said.

_Another kill,_ I thought as I turned for the elevator that went down.

The lobbyist turned from his book and looked at me as the elevators bell ringed when the doors opened.

"Work?", he said, knowing me well. I smiled wide and nodded. He smiled. He seemed to know every ounce of my cold-black heart.

"Good luck.", he whispered when he thought I couldn't hear him. He sounded as if he knew what I did for a living. As if he predicted that something bad would happen in this task.

What he said was burned into my mind. I thought about the sad face and reproachful eyes.

I opened the door to the restaurant that was always my meeting place with my bookie, but this time it seemed I would meet with the client. I saw a black motorcycle out of the corner of my eye. It was a nice, not a cheap one. I'm not cheap. I'm the best there is.

Inside I noticed a man with a pair of black sunglasses and as I looked closely, I realized, this man has no eyeballs. Just eye sockets. But that's impossible.

I walked over to the man in black leather jacket and sat in the booth seat across from him, his eyeless sockets seeming to follow me.

"Hm...", he said in greeting. I nodded back. "Well now, a half-blood like you, no wonder there's been extra earthquakes in New York."

I narrowed my eyes in curiosity. What is this man talking about?

He handed me a slip of paper. "Go to this address and we shall continue this conversation." I looked at it.

It seemed to be the address to a strwberry farm.

"All right.", I looked up and he was gone. _Hmm... How can he ust disappear without me noticing?_

Igot up and headed for the shadow. See, I can do something I call shadow-traveling. I sorta go undergrond where there's a lot of dead people and walk a bit and then appear up above ground. Once, a while back, when I was about 8, this ghost man, he came up to me and gave me these gifts. He gave me two twin rings and when I turned it them they turned into twin blades connected by a chain that went around me. Somehow I knew it was made out of Stygian Iron. Although I have never heard of it before.

I was finally where I needed to go and I went up. And sure enough, there was a strawberry farm sitting there.

Suddenly I heard a growl behind me. I turned and standing there looking ready to jump was a huge hound. It came up to my elbow. I scoffed. I'd seen these creatures before. I called them hellhounds. I had been 9 when I first was attacked by one. But I somehow ended up with a pet in the end. Now I had a few hellhounds that helped me and looked after me.

I howled. From the ground came 5 hellhounds. All 5 of them turned toward me. I smiled and nodded my head toward the one hostile hellhound. The one infront nodded, understanding my meaning. They snarled at the one attacking me. It started to whimper in fear, now afraid of the odds. My hellhounds all leaped in unison. They had been together for a long time to know how to fight with each other.

Suddenly, from behind me I heard a chuckling sound. Again I turned and I saw the man from before. That was before I suddenly was knocked out, and everything went black.

I woke up to find myself surrounded my at least 3 pairs of eyes. One pair looked especially curious. They were grey.

The girlblinked as she realized I was awake. I took a deap breath in as I stretched, My arms going above my head, my legs crossing.

"Well, it would seem that our dear child is finally awake.", came a voice that sounded old, almost ancient.

I started to get up but the girl stopped me, "You should lay down a bit longer. We'll have the Apollo cabin come check you up.", I cocked my head and narrowed my electrifying dark blue eyes, my long death black hair covering my right eye. I got up still and turned to the old man in the wheel chair.

"Thanks for taking care of me. I'll be fine now. Do you happen to have a map?", the old man raised his eyebrows.

"My dear child", he said smiling," you are at Camp Half-Blood." I turned my head narrowing my eyes yet again. He took this as a question. "A place for those who are special."

I blinked, "And I care why?", I replied, dropping my nice tone. The old man just continued to smile as if I hadn't just insulted him. The grey eyed girl though, did get pissed. And then she was holding a knife to my throat.

"Don't you dare insult Chiron like that.", she said glaring at me as if trying to threaten me. I raised my eyes, feigning surprise, and smiled a sideways smile I always did to intimidate people. And it worked. The girl took a step back. Now I flashed a huge smile. I stepped forward and making the knife press into my throat.

"Do it. I dare you to.", I said with malice, still smiling.

"That's enough Anabeth." the old man sounded stern now.

I turned to the old fool and sighed, "Well I'll be leaving now." I said heading to the door.

"Has something ever happened that you can't explain? Anything that others would call crazy? Ever seen anything put of the ordinary?", I stopped as I reache dthe door, turning my head slightly. Apparently, this was all the old man named Chiron needed. "I expected so."

That had me, "How would you expect something like that?", the girl called Anabeth then cut in.

"Easy. You're a half-blood.", she said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. The boy who owned the pair of ocean-green eyes finally spoke.

"Half human, half god." I cocked my head at this statement.

"Um-hmm. So what kind of gods exactly would that be?", I said sarcasticly, rolling my eyes.

"Greek gods.", Chiron said, apparently not noticing the sarcasim. Annabeth glared at me.

"What? Gonna try and kill me again?", I snarled. She moved forward, but the boy behind her grabbed her arm.

"It's probably better if you don't egg her on.", the boy said. I smiled, rolling my eyes at this. I devided not to tell them just yet that I could whip their asses.

"Sure.", I said sarcasticly, going along with him for now.

"Which of your parents did you not grow up with?", Chiron asked, perfect timing.

I turned my head to face him and smiled, "Technically I grew up with neither. My mom... died when I was seven. My dad, as my mother told me, was as good as dead. The only thing I remember about my mother is all the myths she told me. Greek myths.", I don' know why I told them this. But it was true.

Seeing as I would one day have to kill her, the Counsel made it so I hardly saw her. But whenever I was allowed to, she would always talk about the Greek myths. The moment before I killed her, she looked up at me and she said, "Someday you'll come to understand your birthright.", and then I shot her. That was the first and last time I ever cried.

Chiron raised his eyes as I came back to present time.

"That reminds me, we still don't know your name.", he said it almost like a staement.

"Kira.", I said simply. "Kira Snow."

The old man in the wheel chair smiled. "Well Kira, do you believe us?" he said. It seemed as if he knew what I would say.

"Hmm... For now. I guess.", I shrugged. I didn't quite care.

"Well then, Percy and Anabeth will take you around for a tour.", he replied, waving his hand to the door.

After the most boring tour ever, we finally ended up at what apparently was the Hermes cabin.

"You'll be staying here until you're claimed. I don' know why you haven't been claimed seeing as you're way above the age of 13.", Anabeth said, seeming to have forgotten what had happened earlier.

"Why 13?", I asked.

"See, Percy made the gods swear on the River Styx that they would claim all of their children by the age of 13.", I nodded.

"Well it's almost time for dinner. Best to go in and line up with your cabin.", Percy said.

I nodded again and went to the door. I turned my head as my hand touched the nob, "Thanks," I said before I walked into the Cabin of Doom.

When I opened the door, everyone turned their eyes at me, curious as to who the newcomer was. "Hi.", I said. One boy came up to me.

"Are you knew?", he said stupidly. I hate stupid people. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"No duh,dipshit.", I said with the mostly annoyance in my voice. He flinched.

"I was just asking." He sounded like he was truly hurt. Whatever. This boy had brown hair and a mischievous smile. Behind him I could see there was another boy who looked exactly like him. I mean, sure pretty much everyone here looked like him, but this one was more like his twin. There was one boy in the room whom I singled out. He had blond hair and blue eyes lighter than mine. If I had to guess I would say he definitely wasn't a son of Hermes. And neither was I, as I came to think about it, I looked nothing like these people here either.

"Claimed or unclaimed?", the boy in front of me said.

"Unclaimed.", I replied simply. The blond haired boy sighed as if happy by this thought. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

"I'm Conner Stoll. You?", he said, putting his hand out.

"Kira Snow.", I replied, bored with this boy. Still, I took his hand.

"You can sleep over there on the bunk next to Chris.", he said waving his hand to the bunk next to the blond haired boy. He smiled and waved. I glared in return.

Suddenly there was a loud conch shell horn blew in the distance. "Dinner!", Conner yelled. Everyone got up and got into a neat line.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Unclained to Claimed

I was newest, so I was last in line. Unfortunately, I was placed behind the blond haired boy named Chris. "Hi.", he said.

"Hm...", was all I said in reply to that.

"I'm new here to.", he said, trying to make a conversation.

"I can tell. You're standing right in front of me.", _Duh_, I thought in my head.

"Right. Yeah. The line thing.", he looked down. I rolled my eyes.

We had reached the sining pavilion. Chiron was a the head of all the tables. But he wasn't in a wheel chair any more. Below his waist was a horse's body. I stifled a gasp, so no one would no that I hadn't seen him in this form.

We sat down at a table that had a symbol in the front. A caduceus. Somehow I managed to not sit next to Chris. Instead I sat next to a brown haired girl with brown eyes. "You must be Kira.", she said.

"Yeah.", I said slowly. I wasn't used to people knowing my name.

"My name is Risa. Daughter of Hermes.", she said, holding out her hand. I shook it. This girl seemed like a good girl.

"I figured. You look like the other one. What's his name. Conner.",I replied. She smiled.

"I'm guessing you're not a daughter of Hermes.",she replied.

"No, I figured not.",I smiled.

"Is it your dad or mom that's the god?", she asked. It seemed this was an every day kind of question.

"Dad.", I answered. She nodded.

"I've only been here about two weeks. I'm 15. You?", she asked.

"I'm 16. I've only been here one day as you can see.", she chuckled.

"Well this place is actually really fun. Once you get used to the weird things here.", she said. Suddenly there was a stop of hooves. Everyone turned to face Chiron who seemed to be making an announcement.

"Everyone I hope you will welcome our new camper, Kira Snow", immediately, all eyes were on me. I shifted in my seat, not used to being center of attention. As an assassin, we always blend in.

"They always stare at the newcomers. Don't worry about it.", Risa whispered into my ear. I relaxed a little. But only a little.

Then Chiron continued, "Next Friday we will be playing capture the flag. You all know the rules. No maiming, no killing. You must stay in the borders. Ares cabin and Hermes cabin lead the two teams", and with that he seemed to be done. Suddenly there was food on my plate.

"Tell the cup what you want to drink.", Risa explained.

"Really? Um... Okay... Uh, let's see... How about Dr. Pepper?", It came out like a question but sure enough there was Dr. Pepper in my cup.

"Weird, right? Come on. We have to give a sacrifice to the gods.", she said waving her hand at all the kids getting up and going to the fire and dumping part of their food into the fire. "It's weird. But apparently gods like the smell of food."

I raised my eyebrows. She shrugged. Like she was saying _I don't get it either_. So I got up and walked with her to the fire and put a piece of my bread into the fire.

_Dad, whoever you are. please claim me before the end of the night so i don't have to sleep in the bunk next to that boy!_, I practically begged.

No such luck.

It was morning and I was the first one awake by habit. It was only 6:00. I decided to go outside and explore. I decided to walked to the forest. Once I reached it, I howled, calling for my friends. Within seconds, they were there, looking up expectantly. I smiled at the one in front. Her name was Tara. Out of the five of them, she was like the pack leader. I patted her on the head and the swung onto her back and leaned down so i was hugging her neck. I eventually fell asleep like that.

An hour later Tara woke me up. _The others are about to awaken m'lady_, came her clear, sing songish voice. I sighed and got off her back. She was now laying down with her feet tucked in , so it wasn't a far jump. I nodded her farewell and ran to cabin 12.

Chris was just getting up. So were the Stoll brothers and Risa. But nobody seemed to notice me coming back to sit in my bed. Except for Chris and Risa, that is.

"Where were you?", Risa said, coming up to me.

"Out.", I replied.

"Well if that was what I was wondering, I wouldn't need to ask.", she said sternly. I laughed.

"In the forest.", she gasped.

"But you've only been here one day! You could've been killed!", she nearly seemed to bite my head off. I was shocked. Nobody had every really cared about my safety. At least no human anyways. So why did this girl care? She barely knows me.

"Well I'm not dead.", I replied. She glared at me. I raised my eyebrows, curious at her reaction to my being out.

"Hmph. Next time I'm going with you.", she said, still glaring.

"All right.", I replied, shrugging.

Conner was fully awake now, "Time for showers.", he told the cabin.

Cabin 12 headed for the bathrooms. I took a quick shower and when I came out I found an orange shirt saying Camp Half-Blood. I put it on over my black cami and tied it up high in the back with my hair band. I slipped on my pair of skinny jeans.

Back outside, everyone was gathering around. They were all talking about something.

"Did you hear.."

"Clarisse..."

"Yeah"

"She's on a rampage..."

I walked up to Risa, "Who's Clarisse? And What's this about a rampage?", I asked.

"Clarisse is a daughter of Ares, God of war. Apparently some kid pissed her off in the arena.", she replied., "By the way, we have swordsmanship next. So we'll probably run into her there."

"I nodded. "The shirt looks good.", She said nodding at it, "I guess I picked the right size." I looked down at my new orange shirt.

"You got it for me? Thanks.", I said. She nodded.

We were at the arena and sure enough Clarisse was there.

I turned to look behind the blond, buff girl. There, standing behind her was another hellhound.

_Hello my lady..., _my eyes went slightly wider as I saw her.

_Hello._, I replied, _What's your name?,_ I asked the new hellhound.

_They call me Mrs. O'Leary, but that's just because that's what my old master called me. My real name is Kata,_ she answered.

_Why's this girl angry?,_ I asked.

_Because I chewed all the dummies up._, she replied simply. I laughed out nudged me. alarmed by my strange behavior. Clarisse noticed.

"Ya got a problem, punk?". she all but chewed my head off.

_Can you take my collar off?,_ came Kata's voice.

"Sure.", I accidentally said out loud. Clarisse glared, thinking I was talking to her. I took a step and then found Risa clinging to my arm, obviously thinking I was going to challenge her.

"Relax.". I said, "I want nothing to do with her.", her arm relaxed slightly and I took the chance to go up to her and then walk past Clarisse then past her, to the hellhound called Kata.

I could feel Clarisse's dumbfounded glare on me as I reached Kata.

"Where do you think you're going?", Clarisse shouted. I barely noticed. I stood before the huge hound that came up to my nose. I reached up around her neck for the buckle in the back of the black leather collar.

"What are you doing?", Clarisse shouted, still not understanding that I had long since forgotten about her. The collar came loose beneath my finger.

I let the collar drop to the sandy floor of the arena. Clarisse had her mouth open, nit understanding what was going on.

All of the Hermes cabin as well.

I patted Kata on her soft fuzzy head and she closed her eyes in pleasure, her tail wagging slightly.

From behind me Clarisse raised her electric spear. Kata's eyes opened wide as she felt the wind stir around her spear.

"Shhh...", I whispered in her ear, calming the huge hound. She growled once then went back to being petted by my hand. I sighed and turned my head slightly, just enough so that Clarisse realized I had finally noticed her but I kept my face covered by my hair.

"Ya sure ya wanna do that?", I said in an icy, sweet tone. I could hear the ground rumble with the sound of hooves. Chiron was coming, probably after hearing about Clarisse about to attack the new kid. He had a bow and arrow in his hands.

"Clarisse!", the ancient centaur shouted. Clarisse paled sightly.

"Yes Chiron?", she asked, turning, lowering her spear.

I smiled behind my black hair. I knew that he was probably one of the few people she feared. Now I wouldn't have to spill my little secret.

Suddenly I saw a flash of blue coming from somewhere. I turned to look at the now crowded arena.

Then I saw it.

Right above Chris. There was a bright blue mark just above his head. A lightning bolt. Now it was Chiron's turn to pale. "Di immortales... Impossible!"

I didn't understand what was happening, so of course I hid that fact.

"All hail Chris Summers, Son of Zeus, Lord of the skies and lightning.", he announced. Everyone started getting on their knees. I didn't understand why they were kneeling to him, but I did understand this much. Chris Summers had just been named son of the sky lord.

I was officially forgotten about. Perfect. Just how it should be.

We were at lunch and Chris was no longer sitting at the Hermes table. He was sitting at the table for the children of Zeus. I was sitting next to Risa.

"Well how 'bout that. The fool who slept in the bunk next to you for a day turns out to be the son of Zeus.", she said to no one in particular. I sighed. She turned to look at me curiously.

"What were you doing with Mrs. O'Leary earlier?", she seemed to be the only one who hadn't forgotten about my strange behavior.

"Mrs. O'Leary?", I asked, slightly confused.

"The hellhound.", she answered.

"Oh. Her name's not really Mrs. O'Leary, ya know.", I had slipped. This just egged her on.

"What do you mean, her name's not Mrs. O'Leary?", she continued. I sighed.

"I mean her real name is Kata.", I said, not really caring if this girl knew or not. Might as well tell everyone I'm freakier than them.

Her eyebrows creased but she decided to let it go. I looked up and saw Chiron staring at me. He whispered into some satyrs ear. The satyrs eyes widened. He got up and left, and I watched the satyr disappear into the woods. I decided to let it drop.

The next morning I didn't wake up early. When I was shaken awake and had finally opened my eyes I saw a girl watching me from the side of my bed.

"You're not a peaceful sleeper are you?", I recognized the voice as Risa's. "Hmm... Well come on. Chiron wants to see you up at the Big House. I yawned and stretched. I reached to the dresser nearest me and picked up the orange shirt on top and put it on over my tank top and didn't bother changing out of my sweatpants.

Chiron was sitting by the table in wheel chair mode.

"Yes?", I asked.

Chiron looked at me. "Ah. You're here. There were a few things we weren't able to discuss the other day. Such as how you came across the camp. I caught my breath on this question like statement. Chiron seemed to notice this and raised his eyebrows, encouraging me to go on. I sighed.

"I was meeting with a client and he gave me the address to here. I came and I saw him and I suddenly blacked out.", I decided to leave out the part where I'm an assassin and I was attacked by a hellhound.

Chiron knew I was leaving something out, "Tell us everything please. And I mean everything.", he stared me down. I sighed.

"It's a long story.", I replied.

"We don't need to know any personal things. Just that day. Who was your client?", Chiron said waving his hands, telling me to continue.

I sighed.

"Fine. Let's see... Where do I begin? My client had a black leather jacket and I'd bet that the black motorcycle I saw outside the restaurant was his, he seemed to not have and eyeballs. Gave me a slip of paper with the address for here and then I blacked out.", I still left out a bit.

"Are you sure that's what your client looked like?", he asked. I nodded. "Well then... That's about all I really needed to know.", I nodded again and turned to leave, but I stopped when I reached the steps of the porch, with my hand on the handle. I turned back to look at Chiron. I couldn't help my curiosity,

"Do you know who that was?", I asked.

Chiron sighed. "Yes as a matter of fact I do. That I'm afraid was Ares, god of war."

"Why would he bother with me? I'm obviously not a daughter of his.", Chiron looked up at this.

"Exactly how did you come to this conclusion?", he asked earnestly.

"Because I look nothing like any of his other children and the way he said, 'A half-blood like you, no wonder there's been extra earthquakes in Ney York.'", I quoted.

"Hmm... I agree with you there. Well now, run along.", I nodded and turned to go back to my cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

**OH MY GOD! I never knew how to do this til now! thank fallenwing21! **

**Okay. so just going by the tiltle it's obvious she's gonna dream something! **

**So the question is: What's she gonna dream? Or is it?**

**(You'll understand this later on after you read the chapter)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Dreaming

That night I had a dream. I mean not every day dream, more like a vision type dream.

In my dream there was a war. Everyone was dressed in old fationed armor. From the Greek and Roman era, I realized. Above the humans that were fighting, the sky was rumbling and the earth was growling back. In the middle of the fight, there was a circular area where no one was fighting. It was the only area where the sun was shining down. Everyone avoided it for some reason.

I walked through the war, my body seeming to move without my mind giving the order. I was afraid someone might accidentally swing there sword at me but everything seemed to avoid me. There was blood flowing almost like a stream all around me. Next to me, someone's head got sliced off and blood splattered across my face and my dress.

_Wait a minute. A dress? _And sure enough, when I looked down I realized I was wearing a long Greek silver and black dress cutting very low around my chest on top. It was had no real sleeves, just something to hold it up, kind of like a tank top. The skirts flowed out long in the wind. I realized I was also wearing a hood to cover my neatly brushed dark hair, my side bangs puffing out a bit but still covering my eyes from others. It was the most beautiful dress I'd ever seen.

I finally reached the center of the battlefield. I don't know why, but I felt really uncomfortable with these men fighting. I wanted to tell them to stop. It just didn't feel right.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!", came a blood curdling scream. I hadn't realized I had just screamed. But it did no good. Not one of them even turned.

_Hahaha. Little child, you know nothing about life, do you?_, came a woman's voice. It sounded mocking yet sweetly nice.

"Who are you?", I shouted over the sound of the war around me. I looked every where, but I could not find the woman who belonged to the voice.

_Hahahahahaha!_, all around me I could hear the laugh of the woman.

_Who am I? That's not the question that needs to be asked. The question is: Who are you?, _she replied swiftly, her voice almost sounding like a breeze.

Suddenly the ground beneath me fell away and I was falling... I saw a bright light beneath me. It was getting brighter and brighter, until I had to cover my eyes.

When I finally opened my eyes again I was standing on darkness; as if I had never been falling in the first place.

"Hello?", I called out in the darkness, "Is anyone here?"

"Yes, my child, there is.", came a voice. I gasped and my eyes widened in shock.

I recognized that voice. But there's no way... That's impossible... I turned my whole body, slowly, as if expecting to die. And sure enough, there she was.

My mother.

Her blond hair was long; midway down her back, like it had always been. Tall and skinny. And her eyes. They were my eyes. They were the only thing we shared in common. Dark icy onyx blue eyes.

"But... I... I...", I didn't know what to say. I had killed her after all, "I... killed... you..." My mother just smiled at this statement as if it were the most normal thing for me to say.

"Yes sweetheart. I am dead, but you are not to be blamed." I had tears in my eyes now.

"But I pulled the trigger.", I argued. She was still smiling.

"No. You never did. _They_ did.", she explained.

"Who? The Counsel?", I questioned. I didn't understand what she was talking about. She held out her arms.

"Remember: I will always love you.", she vowed.

And I ran into her arms, falling on my knees when I reached her, my arms clutching her around her waist, allowing my tears to flow as fast as they could.

"Hush now, my love.", she stroked my hair, causing the hood from my dress to fall. She placed her hands on my cheeks, forcing me to look up at her beautiful face. Carefully she wiped away my tears with her thumb.

"Everything will turn out all right in the end. As long as you learn to open up your heart.", she whispered and bent down to kiss my forehead

Her lips had barely brushed my forehead when I woke up, leaning my self upright with my wrists. I was panting for breath, tears strewn across my face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ayo! I thought the 3rd, 4th, and half of the 5th chapters up in school today! And thanks again Fallenwing21 for editing it! **

** Hope you like it! **

* * *

Chapter 4: Arguements

I was breathing heavily, tears strewn across my face. I was sitting upright, resting on my hands. There were tear spots on my pillow. I sighed and swung my feet over the side of my bed and placed them delicately on the ground and sniffled. I dried my tears quickly and got out of bed. It was early. No one was up but me, the sun not even up yet. O looked to the bunk next to me where Chris wasn't in his bed. Oh right. He already got claimed. By Zeus nonetheless I rolled my eyes. And now he had all the attention. As long as I was forgotten, I didn't care.

I thought about who my dad could be. I had so far ruled out three gods. Not Zeus. Not Hermes. And Definitely not Poseidon. Whatever.

I don't care anymore.

_As long as you open up your heart..._

The last words my mother had said to me in my dream sounded in my head.

I decided to go out to the beach. I get dressed quickly and go out the door.

When I reached the beach, I saw a boy laying in the sand. His blond hair almost the color of the eyes were closed. Somehow he looked almost peaceful. But I don't believe in peace.

The beach was beautiful. The waves crashing into the sandy beach. I saw a few dolphins appear, jumping in the water.

I walked up to the boy, took a closer look and realized, with a start, it was Chris.

"What are you doing here?", I asked him, sitting down next to him. His eyes opened in surprise, showing a soft blue calm color.

"You're one to talk. What are you doing here?", he replied.

"Hmph. Fine Whatever. Tell me, don't tell me. I don't care.", I said stubbornly.

"Yeah you do.", he sounded like a playboy now. I rolled my eyes.

"Uh. No. Actually I don't.", I said, acting like a girlie girl.

"Yes you do."

"No I don't.", Gods, I was hating this boy more and more by the minute. My eyebrow twitched in annoyance as I glare at him.

"Uh. Yeah. Actually you do.", he seemed to be a stubborn asshole. Now he was sitting up facing me, with his arms crossed.

"Then tell me. Why do I care?", I said, sounding like a bitch.

He bristled. He had no idea how to reply to this. I sighed. "Whatever.", I said, now laying down. I laced my fingers and placed my hands behind my head as a pillow. He looked at me curiously, also laying back down.

"What?", I demanded, bristling.

"Who _are_ you?", he asked. I had a quick intake of breath as I heard these words that reminded me of my dream. I narrowed my eyes slightly, turning to look at him.

"Why?", I sounded a bit harsh, but I didn't care, staring at Chris with an icy glare.

He didn't flinch like most others would. Even Anabeth had flinched. "Because you're not like any of the other girls here. You're alone almost. Why?", he sounded so pitiful. I sighed.

"Why do you care?", I wanted to run, but my feet wouldn't move. My min said _run_, my feet said _stay_. I didn't want anyone to know me. I wanted more than anything to just hide. That's how I've always been. Secretive.

_As long as you open up your heart..._

sounded my mother's voice again.

So I stayed.

But I didn't answer.

"Because I want to know you.", he replied so easily, it scared me.

"No you don't. Nobody wants to know someone like me.", and it was true. Nobody wanted to know anything about the girl who killed. As long as she did what she was told. I smiled slightly, but not really smiling, giving him a fake yet almost real smile. My mouth was smiling but my heart wasn't. I don't think it ever will.

I could feel his eyes watching me intently. Burning almost as if looking through my soul. He sighed. "My mom died when I was 6. Ever since then I've been going around in the foster care system. Most of my foster parents never actually gave a damn. So I ran away a few months ago, then I ran into Mike. Turns out he's a satyr. And here I am.", he was telling me basically his whole life story.

"And now you're the most popular person here, getting attention from all the girls here.", I said, sounding bored.

"Not true!", he said, turning to lean on his elbow so he could look down on me. He had a shocked expression on his face.

"Yeah it is and you know it. Everyone only flocks to you because you're the son of Zeus.", I said, annoyed.

"Well yeah. I guess some of that's true.", he said, "I honestly don't care though. I mean so what if he's my father. It's not as if he's ever treated me like his son. He's only my father by blood, other than that, he's no father at all. I really wish he weren't my dad and I was just some normal kid." The sky rumbled and lightning flashed.

"Ha. Even if I weren't the child of who knows what god, I still wouldn't be normal.", Chris looked at me curiously and saw my sad face and decided not to ask.

_Thank Gods. I'm not telling him my life story, I don't care if he told me his. Why did I even say that much?_

I was so confused.

"So why are you out here?", I heard him say.

"Couldn't sleep.", I replied simply.

"Dreams?", I cocked my head at this.

"Like vision dreams. Not you're every day dreams. Or every night dreams I guess I should say." My eyes went wide with shock and I burst out laughing. That was exactly what I had said.

"Oh. Yeah. I guess. You?", I didn't really expect him to answer.

"Yeah... it was weird and then sad in the end. And why were you laughing just now? And you?", he looked confused, he had sat back up on his elbow now.

"Same. And inside joke.", I smiled. He looked at me.

"Really? A war and a voice and then...", he trailed off. But I knew. He had seen his mother as I had seen mine.

"Yeah." I whispered. The sun was coming up now.

"Weird. Well I guess we'd better get up now.", he said, getting up and wiping the sand off himself. He turned to me and held out his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I feel horrible cuz I havent updated in like forever! **

**Actually only 5days... but watev! well I think everyone can geuss who her dad is, am I right? **

**well enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Fights Breakout and Now It's My Turn

It was the first time anyone held out there hand for me. Even if it was just to help me up. I studied his features carefully.

He had a lopsided grin on his face, his blue eyes kind. His hair covering his eyes slightly. He looked almost cocky. That attitude pisses me off.

I got up, ignoring his hand. He looked slightly shocked and hurt. I didn't care, the cocky little brat. He smiled lit off and we left, stopping when we got to the Hermes cabin. I walded right up to the door.

"Hey.", I stopped, my hand on the doorknob, "Um... Be safe, okay?", he sounded a bit awkward. I turned to look at him. He smiled flashing his teeth.

"Gods! Stop doing that!", I whisper-yell at him. His cocky attitude was getting on my nerves.

"Doing what?", he asked, confused.

"Acting all cocky.", I all but shouted at him. His eyes widened, then he started laughing, probably loud enough to wake the whole camp.

"Gods, shut up!", then I opened the door to my cabin and all but slammed the door on her.

I had nearly run right into Risa as I came in, "Woah! What the hell?", I shouted as she jumped back. Now the whole cabin was definitely awake.

"Sorry!", Risa looked really guilty.

"What are you doing?", I asked, "Were you eavesdropping?"

"Sorta.", she said, hesitantly. I glared at her. "I'm sorry! I hadn't realized you and Chris were out there!", she said trying to hide from my wrath.

"Ugh. Whatever. I'm hungry.", I said, dropping my anger.

"Looks like the son of Zeus likes you.", she said, casually. I raised my eyebrow and looked at her.

"Um... Are you crazy?", I asked skeptically.

"Fine. But mark my words, one day he'll say it for himself.", she said, dropping the subject.

"So where were you two?", apparently she hadn't fully dropped it.

"At the beach.", I said.

"Did you go together?", she had definitely not dropped the subject.

"No he was already there when I came.", she's interrogating me.

Thankfully everyone was awake now and getting in line. I breakfast conch blew.

After breakfast was sword training. Clarisse was there.

"Doesn't she have anything better to do?", ever since I had taken the collar of Kata, the hellhound had sat as more of a watch guard to the arena, then a dog. I looked around and saw Chris with our group.

Clarisse came up to our group.

"Alright, let's get to work. Who needs a sword fitting?", she asked the group.

Risa nudged me. "I don't need it.", I told her. She looked at me curiously.

"Yeah you do.", she said.

"Fine. Everybody go get your size", Clarisse continued, gesturing at a table full of practice swords. We walked up to the table.

"What are you gonna get ?", she asked, still curious. I smiled.

"I'm gooooooooooooooonna piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick...", holding out my words as I sang, sounding like a child, "This one!", I exclaimed, holding out a sword. It didn't feel as balanced as my twin chain blades, I could tell just from looking at it, but it would have to do. Risa raised her eybrows.

"Everybody pair up! Kira, you're mine", Clarisse announced. I just smiled while everyone around me turned to give me pity glances.

"Okay. First we're going to practice blocking and striking. Like so.", she said, beckoning for me to come forward. I did just that. I stood in no particular stance.

Then she attacked.

I blocked.

And striked.

She fell hard on her butt, shocked. Everyone around stood, silent for a moment. Then burst out laughing, Clarisse went red. "Again!", she shouted.

And again she fell.

And so it went for about two hours. Somewhere in the middle someone had called for Chiron. He stood in his horse form watching with growing curiosity. Clarisse was panting now. I still hadn't moved an inch, and was still breathing lightly. No one had even practiced, all to busy watching Clarisse fall on her butt over and over. I looked around.

"What are you all looking at!", I shouted. I knew Clarisse would be mad, not that she wasn't already. But still. She was embarrassed enough as it was and it was getting too sad for me to watch any longer.

Everyone seemed surprised at my outburst. Chris just looked smug.

_Why is he so smug? _

Whatever. I walked up to where Clarisse was sitting and dropped my sword to the ground, holding my hand out to help her up. Oops. My mistake.

She gripped her sword tightly and suddenly she striked. I had no time, I had to twist my twin rings. I blocked, crossing the blades together in front of me, blocking the electric spear. Tara had risen and was growling behind me. When we stood silent, you could hear the clinking of the chain that connected my two blades around me. I had a calm face while Clarisse was in total and utter shock. Her eyes were widened in shock. I heard gasps from the crowd. I ignored them and pushed with my blades, sending her back about ten feet.

She froze.

I looked around, and even the others were looking at me funny. No not _at_ me, _above_ me. So I looked up to. And there it was

A black symbol forming the shape of a helm. It was the color of death itself. I heard a gasp from the crowd and saw Chiron go sheet white.

"Di immortalis...", he whispered. Now even other campers were gathering, the ones who hadn't been watching before. Percy and Annabeth had gathered.

"I-I-Impossible...". Annabeth stuttered. Percy's eyebrows were raised.

"Hail, Kira Snow, Daughter of Hades, Lord of the dead and lost souls."


	6. Chapter 6

**hey everybody! been a while, right? Sorry! heheh! been a bit outta it! wanna see wat happens next? then just read on and ignore my ramblings! hahaha!**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Telling of One's Past

So I officially knew who my dad is. But do I care? Fuck no. But does everybody else care? Hell to the fucking hell yes! They will not leave me the fuck alone! And yes. I do cus. Deal with it, jackass.

So when Chiron finally got everybody to settle down and get to dinner, he told me to stay behind. Percy and Annabeth did as well with Chris standing next to Chiron.

"Come here child.", Chiron said, beckoning me over. I walked over to them.

"Yes?", i said, flipping my swords twice, turning them back into rings.

"How long have you had those blades?", was the beginning of his questions. I sighed.

"Since I was seven.", I answered simply.

"How did you get them?", second question.

"A ghost.", my reply.

"I see. And where did you meet this ghost?", third.

"Underground while shadow-traveling.", answer.

"So you already knew you were a daughter of Hades?", fourth. Percy and Annabeth were holding hands, watching patiently. We were walking, heading for the Big House.

"No. I didn't. I just knew what I could do.", I was bored now.

"Really now? So how have you survived? How did you how to fight? Who taught you?", now he couldn't help it. His questions came out.

I chuckled and smiled slightly, looking away. "My past is a long one. And you wouldn't like it.", I said sadly. Annabeth looked at me strangely.

"Every half-blood has a sad past.", she declared.

"But not all of them horrible.", I replied. I chuckled. I was looking into the distance.

"Uhhh... Yeah. They do.", she sounded almost defensive. I glanced at her. Her arms were crossed, her eyebrows were creased in irritation.

I chuckled at her reaction.

"What's so funny!", she yelled. I just kept chuckling. Percy was holding her waist.

"Calm down.", Percy said, shushing her.

"What makes your life harder than everyone else's!", Annabeth shouted, trying to get out of Percy's grasp.

Chris seemed curious, gazing at me.

I turned to face Annabeth full on.

"Ya reeeeeally wanna know?", I said, leaning in closely. She glared back at me and gave me a slow nod.

"Ha.", I laughed, getting into my evil mood you could say. Or my cold side. Chris was watching from the side line.

I scoffed at her little understanding of life.

"I'm an assassin.", I said simply.

I watched as Annabeth's, Percy's and Chris's eyes went wide. Chiron wasn't _as_ surprised, but definitely surprised.

"Assassin?", Annabeth could barely get the word out.

"Yup. Ya deaf now?", I said, bored now.

"How?", she whispered. She had stopped moving in Percy's arms.

"Mom's side.", I said, "It's a family thing."

Annabeth looked at me. "And what happened?", she whispered, not wanting to know the answer. My face went dark.

"You don't want to know.", I whispered. Chris had an expression of pity. I turned to him.

"I don't want your pity.", I said through clenched teeth. His eyes widened slightly and his expression was gone.

"what did you do?", her voice was slightly stronger now. I was starting to remember that day.

The day I killed my mother.

"No. I will not tell you.", I said sternly.

"Tell me.",she demanded.

The thing about children of Athena, if they're curious about something, they need to know.

"No.", I could feel the tears behind my eyes.

"Tell me!", Annabeth was getting antsy.

"No!", I refused to tell anybody.

_As long as you open up your heart..._

"It's not my fault!", I screeched.

Everyone froze.

Chiron stood, gazing at me sadly.

He knew... he knew what I had done.

The others didn't understand.

Nobody ever did.

I will never open my heart mother... I can't... I'm sorry.

"What didn't you do?", Chris asked calmly.

Tears were beginning to form in my dark blue eyes.

"Let's go.", Chris said simply. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me along. Chiron, Percy and Annabeth were left to wonder.

I let myself be dragged until we finally stopped. We had stopped at the beech, same spot from this morning.

"Cry.", he said simply. Only he had seen my tears. He knew what it felt like.

I cried.

Chris pulled me into his shoulder. I tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let me go.

I finally calmed down and stopped crying about half an hour later. I slowly brought my head up, not daring to look up at him. Instead i looked at the sea.

"Better?", he asked. I nodded.

"Tell me.", he said softly.

And I did.

And he didn't say a word through the whole thing.

* * *

**! that was looooooooooooooooooong! heehee! d3! **


	7. Chapter 7

**oops! looks like i screwed up the line thingy! haha! d3! hey! guess what! it's Capture the Flag day 2day! haha! well...*running outta things to say* enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Enter Oracle

It had been a week since I had been claimed the daughter of Hades. A week since I had told Chris my story. I was to embarrassed to go near him, and he never came to me, which was fine by me.

Today we were playing Capture the Flag. I was on the Hermes Cabin's side.

He was on Ares' side.

This would be fun.

I was at breakfast eating. Wasn't much to eat.

I left early, all eyes on me. Except for Chris. Damn.

I headed for the forest. I howled. Immediately Tara and the rest came up above from the whole in the ground that had appeared around them. The whole closed up beneath them.

I ran to her and hugged her humongous nose. The group of hellhounds huddled in a circle around me and lay down.

Suddenly I heard a twig snap. I turned.

No one was there.

Then I heard the conch horn blow signaling the beginning of Capture the Flag. I got up and ran to where the rest of the campers were.

Chris came up to me, sword in hand, helmet and armor on. I was surprised. We hadn't spoken two words to each other since that night... that I... cried. I showed weakness and hated myself for that.

"Good luck.", he said. I was annoyed with him and I didn't know why.

"Wow. Two word.", I said sarcastically.

His eyes widened in surprise at this outburst.

"What?", he asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

"What? Ya deaf?", I was very annoyed with this jerk.

"I try to be nice and suddenly you snap at me?", his voice was getting louder. People were beginning to gather.

"What? Did you think I'd be nice back?", I was on the verge of shouting.

"Would it kill you?", and now he was yelling.

"Maybe.", I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Urgh!", he shouted and he pushed me.

A shock went up my spine. I smelled a faint burning smell. Campers were standing grouped together, watching.

The burning smell was my clothes.

My eyes narrowed my eyebrows together.

"Oops.", Chris looked nervous.

I howled and soon there was a pack of hellhonds standing around me, growling. I narrowed my eyes into a glare. He flinched at the fierceness of my glare.

"You're dead.", my voice like a frozen waterfall beginning to crack.

And the hellhounds leaped forward. Lightning flashed in the distance. The ground shook harshly, a huge gaping whole began to form, increasing in size every second until there was a gap 30 feet wide, separating me from Chris. My hellhounds were now circling the blond haired boy, but they boy ignored them and looked straight at me, glaring.

Now people were trying to come to me, trying to calm me. They couldn't reach Chris with the hellhounds around him.

"Enough!", Chiron shouted.

We ignored him. Then there was a flash of lightning. I twisted my rings and put a blade above my head, horizontally, the lightning hitting the side of the blade.

Two surprising things then happened. 1, there was a new girl, one with red hair and green eyes like cats.

"STOP!", she screamed. Our eyes went slightly wide with surprise. My hellhounds stopped and looked back at me. Chris just looked surprised. We had forgotten our fight.

The next surprising thing happened.

Her eyes glazed over and she opened her mouth, And _green__ smoke._ came out. Now my eyes were more than slightly shocked.

"One with swift,

One with Lightning,

One with Sea,

And one with Death

Four shall go to see

the one who wants;

The one who saved the gods

now wants death

Now we shall see

Who shall live

And who will die"

* * *

**YIPPEE! done. does any1 actually _like_ this? please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**How is everybody? haha! im very random! i have a lot of time on my hands with the snow day so I typed three chapters. l wonder wat ill do. I need to add one more person... how to add her... *girl with glasses and twirling a pencil in hand, hummoing walking away looking at a piece of paper with a serious face on* *Chris appears* well anyway, enjoy the next chapter! heheh! uh, 'Asta! where are you going! *turning to chase after girl with glasses and twirling a pencil in her hand, humming a random tune***

**d3!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Capture the Flag

Suddenly the new girl fainted. Percy had somehow come up behind her and caught her as she fell.

Chiron looked pale. Annabeth was confused.

"Chiron?", Percy said, asking what he should do.

"For now, let's just continue with the game and give me time to think about it.", Percy nodded.

"Alright everybody. Teams.", Percy ordered.

Everybody still looked uneasy. Tara had come up behind me and nudged my upper back. I turned and smiled, giving her a hug.

"I'm gonna go to my team now. You can stay and watch if you want.", she nodded her huge head, understanding and she and the others standing around Chris. They came up to Tara and they stood in a circle around her and lied down as did Tara.

Chris looked at me and watched me walk to my group before walking to his.

Ares Cabin hated me so I was on the Hermes Cabin's side. I walked over to Risa.

"Hey,", I said. She turned to me, a smile on her mouth.

"What are you thinking about?", I asked.

"The prophecy.", she answered.

"The one the redhead said. What was that?", I asked. I hadn't fully understood what had happened.

"That was Rachel Dare. She's mortal but can see through the mist and is Apollo's Oracle of Delphi.", she explained.

"Oracle of Delphi? There's one now a days? Hm.", I said. Chiron called the campers to gather.

"Come on. Let's go.", I said, nudging her along.

Once all the campers were gathered, Chiron explained the rules.

"Hermes Cabin and Ares Cabin lead the teams. On Hermes Cabin side: Athena, Poseidon-",

"Of course.", someone shouted.

"Hades, Apollo", and he continued on listing all the minor gods, "Ares side: Hephaestus, Zeus, Dionysus, Aphrodite, Demeter", and some minor gods. And that was the end of his speech. Everyone headed for their side of the forest. I followed Risa to the side with Zeus's Fist.

"It looks like a pile of shit.", I whispered to her. Thunder rumbled in the distance. Risa glanced at me giving me a sly smile meaning she agreed with me. We laughed to ourselves silently for a moment. Annabeth looked at us curiously, we just shook our heads in reply.

"Hey, guess what. We got a new guy in our cabin. His name's Nick. He's kinda cute, but he acts a bit like a spoiled brat.", Risa informed me. I turned to smirk at her. She slapped my shoulder playfully, "Shut up!"

"Oh, but I didn't say anything now, did I?", I said, earning me another slap. Suddenly a guy came up to us. He had dark hair and green eyes.

"Can we help you?", I asked him, sounding rude. Oh well. I _am_ rude. He looked _slightly_ taken aback. Then Risa leaned in to whisper something in my eary.

"That's Nick. He's unclaimed.", she said. I made an o with my mouth.

"So you're Nick?", I asked.

"Yeaaaah...", he said, slowly. I rolled my eyes and looked at Risa. She just shrugged.

"So which of your parents is the god?", next question.

"Dad.", I raised my eyebrows. Well he didn't look like a Hermes kid. Maybe... We'll have to wait and see... If he hurts her I'll kill him painfully. And I mean that quite literally.

"You're Kira and Risa, right?", he asked. I blinked. I'm not used to being known. Especially with my job. Risa seemed to notice my eyes narrowing, she quickly grabbed my elbow.

"Yeah.", she answered. I looked at her.

She knew my past. I had told her that night when I told Chris. It was fair that way. She had been silent for a while but then she had spoke. And she said it was alright.

"How'd you know who I was though?", she asked him. He smiled.

"Well we do share cabins.", he answered, sounding cocky. I scoffed. He kept looking at Risa though.

_Hmm... I wonder..._

He _seems_ ok. I guess I'll just have to wait and see what happens.

Risa rolled her eyes. "Come on Kira.", she said, dragging me along into the woods. "Gods, he's cocky.", she stated what I had been thinking just a minute earlier.

We were by the creek, the trees surrounding us. "Hey, what was that fight about earlier?", Risa asked after a moments silence. I sighed.

"I honestly don't quite know. Something about being nice I think.", I said, lazily. Risa smirked at me.

"So basically, it was a lover's quarrel?", I whipped my head around.

"Hell no!", I shouted. I covered my mouth, remembering we were in the middle of Capture the Flag. "Fuck!"

Immediately, we were surrounded by five people. One was Chris. Two others were sons of Ares the other two were daughters of Hephaestus. I narrowed my eyes. Risa and I had become an unstoppable team in the one week we trained together, but these five had no clue how to fight together. One girl leaped forward at me. I waited until the last second to dodge. Then the second one came. Risa blocked the blow that was meant for me, her sword out of it's normal necklace form. Neither of us blinked. I closed my eyes and cleared my mind. The next one to come would be the son of Ares on my right. Sure enough, he did. Immediately I grabbed his sword and twirled it, causing it to come out of his hands, I twirled it in the air, catching the hilt in my hand.

"Crappy sword for a son of Ares.", I chuckled. I put the sword to his throat. His eyes widened. I narrowed my eyes, my lips curving into a sly smile. And then I sighed. "Well?", I asked, turning to Risa. She smiled.

"Let's beat 'em up.", she answered. My smile was back. I slashed the guys throat, leaving a scratch on his neck. A few drops of blood touched the ground.

"I like that idea.", I said with a real taste for blood. I charged him. He tried to punch and I dodged my head continuing on and dropped the sword and gave him a punch where I had cut his neck. He yelped in pain and fell to the ground, clutching at his neck. I turned to see Risa and nodded. She quickly twisted her sword on the hilt of the girls sword causing her to drop her sword. Risa then struck her head with the hilt of her sword. The girl crumpled. Her sister charged Risa from behind, but she hadn't seen it coming. I jumped and flipped midair. I landed easily on her shoulders. She buckled slightly at the weight. My double swords were out, swinging on either side of her. She was starting to fall. I quickly flipped off, my swords crossed at her throat.

The other Ares kid stood still, but Chris was glaring. His sword was out but he had yet to move. He was watching what we would do. Finally, it seemed the Ares kid got some guts.

"You're dead!", he shouted as he sliced at me head. I moved back slightly, already knowing what he would do. He kept randomly attacking with anger. He was blind, no longer thinking how to attack.

"This is just too easy.", I whispered, as I blocked another blow. "This is getting boring.", I sighed. And with that I flung his sword out of his hand and turned my sword around, and stabbed, digging the hilt into his stomach. He fell to the ground, screaming.

I turned to Chris. "So? We gonna finish what we started earlier? Or are you here to be _nice_?", I scoffed at him. He narrowed his eyes.

"Can all you do is make fun?", he scoffed back. I rolled my eyes.

"Wow. That was the best comeback ever.", I retorted, sounding almost like a fangirl. Risa stood there, watching and silently laughing to herself. She was holding back a smile. I turned to glare at her. Her smile just widened.

_Gods. It's not true! He does not like me at all!_

I rolled my eyes. "Well? Ya gonna attack?", I asked him.

And he did just that.

* * *

**DEAR GOD! THAT TOOK ME 4EVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER! i seriously couldn't think of how to end this chapter. ugh. Plz review! d3!**


End file.
